Chris Verin
Backstory Not much is known about Chris, as well as himself. He doesn't remember anything besides his mother and everything after encountering the main group of heroes. All he can remember was he was being controlled by someone else, someone of a higher power like a God. Who it was, he does not remember, but he vows revenge. Personality Chris can be known to be somewhat of a troublemaker. He would always cast spells or summon things to block them or cause them to fall, in which he would find amusement in. He is also known to have a caring side, going extreme lengths to cheer someone up. He hates it when others are upset, and even if he is, he would rather see his friends happy than himself. Recently, after getting out of being controlled, he has had a sort of desire for power, not wanting to be weak enough so that he could be controlled once more by anyone. Often times you can find Chris sitting by his cabin reading his spellbook. Recently, a darker side to Chris has been noticed. When in this state, a dark purple aura seeps around him and his eyes begin to change. The irises grow into a bright hazel with a blood red in the middle. A triangle forms around the pupil and runes are spread out in three points around it. His abilities seem to be enhanced in this state. Whether this change is some effects from being manipulated or something he has held all his life, he is a force to be reckoned with in this state. Weapons & Abilities Being the son of Hecate, Chris has abilities that far exceed a number of demigod children, minus children of the Big Three. He is a sorcerer (a male witch you uncultured swines) with a vast knowledge of spells. His primary weapon is a double edged longsword, which extends to four feet. It is celestial bronze, but due to his manipulation, also is also induced by tempered steel, allowing mortals to be hurt or killed by this blade. Due to the heating process and the combination of the material, the blades color has shifted to that of an onyx color. Magical Prowess: Chris is able to summon multiple items, along with living beings, as long as they are minor. An example being an animal. He can enchant items, but removing them is not yet known. Paranormal Manipulation: 'This abilities true potential has not yet been realized, but Chris is able to summon souls back from the dead without performing the normal ritual. Hades does not care as long as that soul is not someone malicious or someone he has placed a claim on. He can even place these souls into host bodies. '''Necromancy: '''Along with summoning souls of the dead, he is able to ressurect the corpses of fallen warriors. In the battle with Vin, he had summoned multiple skeletal beings to fight for him. Although this was shown, the true potential of this ability is not yet known. '''Elemental Manipulation: '''Chris, With his magic, can use the four elements and multiple others that coexist within them, examples being magma or ice, steel, or even the darkness for this matter. This was shown when he had sucked away the shadows from Willis, and summoned the stone Golem against Vin. (Sketches are credited to Viria) 02a5b5cf3683de74f4eb433599d0b318.jpg|Shirtless Chris Appearance 01713f51530b691243967657e3b992ad.jpg|Front and Back 261e0baa5d8d700363c666d0295b7468.jpg|Chris after Darkness Night's Fall.png Chris's Dark Form Eye Design.png large.png|Chris' Tattoo tumblr_myzhb7NNM41qg1e00o1_500.png|Training Relationships 'Family Hecate Chris and Hecate have a steady relationship, in which they communicate often when he dreams of being in a dark space. Sometimes she explains how his father was to him, and what to do in certain situations. She often gives him new spellbooks. Jackson Verin Although Chris has no memory of his late father, he is told that he cared deeply about his son, and was proud about who he was becoming as a man. Chris has attempted to summon his spirit, only to be denied by an entity other than Hades. 'Campers' Frantz Kovich The two do not personally know one another, but have been involved in two quests with one another. Chris views that the two of them could be very good friends. Emma Foster She had invited Chris to join them on a lunch break on the Golden Fleece quest. They have barely spoken to one another since. Thomas Kovich The step-father of Frantz, the two have spoken and have grown a small bond with one another. He had brought back the soul of Tom back from the dead, and had rode into battle with him against the monster sheep and Polyphemus. Iola Watson One of the first people he had met, Iola had offered him a bag of skittles, as he had never tasted the delicacy that was the treat. She had asked him about why he had never tried them, and he simply replied with he had no recolation of his past. After that, Chris had left to go read. The two are currently involved in the current quest. Clair de Lune Chris had first met clair a few moments after Vindince had begun to attack an Artemis child (Artemis hunter, seeing as Artemis is a maiden.) She had begun to break up a fight between the two of them, but all Chris could remember after that was a voice telling him he had said some nasty things and had needed to apologize to someone. He believes it is Clair. After apologizing on the Golden Fleece quest, the two had spoken about his darkness and the destiny that would decide their fates. She told him he was not to be corrupted, in which he had disbelieved that statement. The two finished the quest with Frantz, Emma, and Tom. A few days later the two were selected by Chariclo to attend to Kentucky for a quest involving the attacks on the camp. Their first stop was L.A. Clair, being disgusted by the food, was taken away by Chris to go buy some T-Bone steaks. Near their destination, a dark magic spread along the streets to coat the citizens. They fell underneath a spell, along with the demigod group. Underneath his insane nightmare, he witnessed the corpses of the group, the final being Clair pinned to a wall with his blade piercing her chest. After awakening, his mood changed from happy to deadly. He passed the awakened Clair as she pleaded for him to help Myra, his response being "Not my concern." He began battle with Mania, the insanity Goddess, with Clair trying to aid but was only shut down by Verin. After eliminating Mania, the huntress approached him and hugged him, along with expressing her feelings for him before locking lips with him. Breaking her oath, Chris had removed the effects of time from her to bring her back to the age of seventeen. Afterwards, the two went to one of the houses they were staying in and fell asleep. Vindice Kiernan Chris had encountered Vin once he had witnessed the male maim another child, and had decided that it was enough. He first doused the flames on Vin's scythe, and then stepped forward when he threatened Clair. He raised his blade, and then his vision went blank. The next thing he knew, he woke up on the ground with no feeling within his body. He dislikes the child greatly, and is sure that they will encounter one another soon. He did not mourn the death of Vindice.